my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info *'First recorded': 1992 *'Creator': TBA *'Owner': Sound Ideas (1992-present) *'Origin': United States or Canada *'Year debut': October 10, 1992 *'First heard': Taming of the Screw (a Dog City episode) *'Area used': Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Arthur (used as the main phone ring in the early seasons) * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (Heard four times in "The Slumber Party.") * Blue's Clues (Heard in "Snack Time", "Blue Goes to the Beach", "What is Blue Afraid of?" "Magenta Comes Over", "Blue's First Holiday", "Steve Goes to College", and "The Baby's Here!") * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Dog City (Heard once in "Taming of the Screw.") (Possible debut) * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Bells") * Family Guy * Good Eats (Heard in "Your Pad Thai or Mine" and "The Waffle Truth.") * Mais ou se cache Carmen Sandiego? (Canadian-French version of Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?) * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (Original USA version) Movies Videos *123: Count With Me (1997) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue (2001) (Heard once in "Snack Time".) *Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over (2000) (Videos) (Heard once in "Magenta Comes Over".) *Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) *Watch Me Learn: Friends Commercials USA: * PlayStation Vue - Menace (2016) Miscellaneous * "Old Phone" Ringtone * Yamaha PSR-E323 Image Gallery bandicam 2018-05-25 17-46-34-108.jpg|Blue's Clues/Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue (2001) Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC OLD DIAL PHONE BELL RINGING.png|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC OLD DIAL PHONE BELL RINGING 2.png|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC OLD DIAL PHONEBELL RINGING (3).png|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC OLD DIAL PHONEBELL RINGING (4).png|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING Blue's Clues Magenta Comes Over Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE, BELL RINGING.png|Blue's Clues/Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over (2000) (Videos) Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING bandicam 2018-05-10 19-06-11-898.jpg|Blue's Clues/Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING bandicam 2018-05-10 19-06-16-710.jpg|Blue's Clues/Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING bandicam 2018-05-10 19-06-21-374.jpg|Blue's Clues/Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING bandicam 2018-05-10 19-07-53-582.jpg|Blue's Clues/Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING bandicam 2018-05-10 19-08-00-279.jpg|Blue's Clues/Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING bandicam 2018-05-10 19-08-03-894.jpg|Blue's Clues/Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING Blue's_Clues_Sound_Ideas,_TELEPHONE,_DOMESTIC_OLD_DIAL_PHONE_BELL_RINGING_3.png|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING Blue's_Clues_Sound_Ideas,_TELEPHONE,_DOMESTIC_OLD_DIAL_PHONE_BELL_RINGING_4.png|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING bandicam 2018-05-11 12-19-05-764.jpg|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING bandicam 2018-05-11 12-19-10-400.jpg|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING bandicam 2018-05-11 12-19-14-755.jpg|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE; BELL RINGING bandicam 2018-05-11 12-19-20-503.jpg|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: RINGING bandicam 2018-05-11 12-19-25-582.jpg|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING bandicam 2018-06-05 13-29-54-914.jpg|Arthur Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING Elmo's World Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC OLD DIAL PHONE BELL RINGING.PNG|Elmo's World Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE, BELL RINGING Dog City.png|Dog City Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links